It Was All in the Name
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: James Sirius Potter. What on earth were they thinking? Naming a child after James Potter and Sirius Black! Didn't they think about the teachers, cousins, siblings, best friends or even themselves? James Sirius Potter. It was all in the name.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"What were they thinking? Complete and utter morons! I thought they had much more sense." Professor McGonagall muttered as she stormed up to her office. "What a mistake that was! James Sirius. I ask you! What were they thinking? Bloody Merlin, that was an idiotic move." She continued. After awhile it just became a stream of mutters, words like 'morons', 'idiots', 'namesakes' and 'fault' kept cropping up.

She sighed. "If they called him Sam Thomas or something this wouldn't have happened."

I mean, she thought, who in their right mind would call a child James Sirius? That is just asking for trouble. No wonder in 6 years at Hogwarts the only thing he'd been able to do (apart from successfully captain the Gryffindor Quidditch team) was cause as much mayhem as possible.

Naming a boy after James Potter and Sirius Black was just begging to send her to an early grave, Professor McGonagall thought viciously. Naming him after half the marauders, the ones that caused the most trouble, did Potter **(a/n Harry) **hate her or something?

From her office the Headmistress heard a deafening CRASH.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" she roared as she half ran down the stairs to the scene of the crime.

"Merlin, Professor. One crash and you assume it has to do with me!" a boy's voice could be heard.

"And was it?"

"Professor, you are completely missing the point."

"Idiotic parents. Who names their child after those two morons? They'll end up killing me I swear."

James Sirius Potter.

It was all in the name.

* * *

"Really!" Rose muttered as she stomped back to the Gryffindor common room in a towering temper. "Why the hell did Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny doom as all. He was always going to be trouble, that's exactly why you don't bloody name him after two people who caused all sorts of trouble. All I was trying to do was get some studying done for my OWLs but no, James Sirius bloody Potter has to ruin it."

Does my family want me to get bad grades or something? Rose thought, I mean honestly, if they named him Jack Peter this just wouldn't have happened. James wouldn't have 'accidently' poured ink all over my Ancient Runes translation and 'misplaced' my copy of Hogwarts, A History.

"They were asking for trouble, who calls their son that? They're trying to fail me on purpose." She raged.

There was a bang and a yell from around the corridor and Rose tore after it, she was a prefect after all.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" she shouted.

"Honestly Rosie, you just can't keep assuming it's me all the time. And anyway, shouldn't you be studying?" A boy's voice was heard from the seventh floor corridor.

"I'll be having a word with Uncle Harry, see if they can't change your name into something less irritating." Rose muttered as she stomped back to the common room, muttering curses at her cousin all the way.

James Sirius Potter.

It was all in the name.

* * *

They could have mixed our names up, Al thought angrily as he stalked off to the Quidditch pitch to relieve some stress. James Severus wouldn't have caused nearly as much trouble. He wouldn't have transfigured my stuffed bear when I was 5, he wouldn't have poured ice cold water to wake me up when I was 7, he wouldn't have knocked me out with a bludger he was 'practicing on' when I was 8, he wouldn't have 'dropped' my birthday cake all over me when I was 10, he wouldn't have tried to convince me I was going to be sorted into Slytherin when I was 11, he also wouldn't have told me to do the potions instructions backwards when I started Hogwarts, he wouldn't have tried to sabotage my first date when I was 14, he wouldn't have done every other bloody thing he has done to me if he was James Severus and I was Albus Sirius. That would have been safer, I'll have to write Mum an owl and tell her.

"Of course older brothers are supposed to be irritating and pick on their little brothers," Al said angrily under his breath, "but naming someone James Sirius was always asking for me to be picked on. They are barking, absolutely barking mad! Merlin's pants it was the stupidest effing name you could ever think of naming someone."

And with that, Al climbed on his broom, released the snitch, climbed up on his broom and took off, flying around the pitch, trying to catch that little golden ball.

After a minute or two of flying he felt a whack in the back of his head, as he fell sideways, almost falling off his broom but managing to hand onto it like a sloth, he saw a blur of another boy on a broomstick with the same messy, black hair.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Albus, who was usually a quiet person, yelled.

"Al, I'm Quidditch captain, you can't expect me to not practice."

"Our parents are morons, why the hell did they ever name you that." Al grumbled as he stalked back up to the castle to get something for his throbbing head.

James Sirius Potter.

It was all in the name.

* * *

What the bloody hell were we thinking, I mean honestly, James Sirius? Why did I let Harry choose the names? I mean yeah, Sirius was awesome when I knew him and I know he meant lots to Harry but naming our child after the two most brilliant pranksters at Hogwarts, record holders for the most detentions at Hogwarts, what in the name of Merlin were we thinking? It could have been Remus Kingsley or Alastor Bill, neither would have caused as much trouble as James Sirius.

"More owls I've had about him than Al and Lily put together times about 10." Ginny Potter muttered as she cooked dinner in the summer holidays before James's seventh year. "I finally understand what Mum was talking about when she got all those letters about the Twins, just utterly irresponsible, he just couldn't sit down and not cause any mayhem. Merlin I sound like Mum, that's what I get for letting Harry choose the names."

Then quite suddenly there was an explosion from the room above her and the sound of spluttering.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR ROOM!" she roared as she tore up the stairs.

"Nothing, Mum, I was just testing to see if these two ingredients made good explosive materials, all in the name of magical discovery." A voice was heard.

"You are in so much trouble." Ginny breathed.

"Yeah, I figured that by the red face, piercing glare and the murderous expression."

James Sirius Potter.

It was all in the name.

* * *

"They're morons I swear, nice morons and everything, but morons none the less, who would even think about naming their son after the two of them." Alice Longbottom grumbled as she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room from breakfast, after getting...er...distracted by a certain best mate of hers. "Of course they were probably two of the most bloody attractive boys to ever walk these bloody halls, of course their stupid genes get passed down through the generations, and of course he got their bloody charm and wit, I mean honestly, what girl stood a chance against him? I blame his parents. Didn't they ever think about all the girls out there when the named him? No of course they didn't."

Alice was still muttering as she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. He was the most attractive boy at Hogwarts, if only his name had been Greg Richard it might not have been a problem.

"Password?" the fat lady asked her.

"Alice!" A voice called from behind her.

"Yeah?" Alice asked James as he reached her.

His hair was messy as always, his brown eyes were full of light. Along with his massive smile it made her knees go weak.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me on Saturday?" he asked.

"James Sirius Potter, we always go to Hogsmead together." She said, hoping that that's wasn't what he meant.

"I meant on a date." He said, his brown eyes looking straight at her blue ones.

"Yes." She said and his smile got bigger.

"See you at 11 o'clock in the Entrance Hall." And he walked off.

Of course they had to name him after the two most sought after guys Hogwarts had seen in awhile. Of course they had to name him after two bloody attractive people, she thought aggressively, her delight at getting asked out by James Potter bared by a single thought, what in the name of Merlin was she going to wear?

James Sirius Potter

It was all in the name.

"Hey Alice!" a voice called from behind her.

And suddenly James Sirius Potter kissed her.

Well you know what, she thought as he pulled away grinning, even if he was named Greg Richard he still might have been as good at snogging.

Maybe it wasn't all in the name.**

* * *

Author's note: Well I hope you enjoyed it! It was originally only going to be McGonagall but it seemed too short so I added more characters. I really do hope that you liked it.**

**Reviews are always welcome and very much appreciated.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
